Of Flowers and Horses
by Lastoftheamericandreamers
Summary: Colt Thompson joins the BAU and Spencer finally knows what its like to fall in love. But when she is threatened, how far will the BAU team go to save her.
1. Chapter 1

_Three young women sat huddled behind separate cells. They were dirty, malnourished, and completely terrified. Heavy shackles held their ankles together, and thick ropes bound their hands behind their backs. If they wanted to move they had to crawl on their stomach. There was dead silence, until the blood chilling screams began..._

Spencer Reid tapped his pen on his desk as he furrowed his brow. He may be a genius, but geniuses can still get stressed out, and right now, this paperwork was giving him a head ache. His thoughts kept drifting back to a certain lady he met at the zoo.

_2 weeks earlier..._

_'Whoa guys look!' Hotch and Reid smiled at Jack as he pressed his face against the glass and stared at the two tigers splashing around in the water. One was white, the other was orange. 'Uncle Spencer, why is that one white?' Spencer squatted down next to Jack. 'That tiger is white because it is leucistic...here he began rambling on about all sorts of facts about tigers while Jack looked at him with his nose slightly wrinkled in confusion. Hotch smirked at the sight. All of a sudden a young lady appeared on the other side of the glass and smiled at Reid and Jack. Spencer thought she was beautiful. She had dark brown wavy hair that complemented her liquid coppery eyes. She walked over to a hollow tree log in the enclosure and pulled out a baby tiger cub. It was white and had startlingly blue arctic eyes. Jacks face lit up as the lady brought the cub over and lifted its paw to wave at them...  
_

Spencer smiled to himself..he never got a chance to read her name off her work tag. ' C'mon man, I know your a genius, but I know this paperwork is killing you'. Spencer blinked and looked up. 'What was that?' 'Someones lost in Reid Land' said Emily in a sing song voice. The mood dampened some when JJ walked through the doors. 'We've got another one' Audible groans were heard from Prentiss and Morgan.

Hotch was already seated while JJ took her place in front of the projection screen. Twelve pictures of 10 year old boys popped up followed by photos of the crime scene. They were gutted and mangled in a ditch. 'The Unsub is careless, hes leaving the bodies out in the open' said Reid. Hotch nodded then sifted through his folder. 'Last week another 10 year old boy was reported missing, the police have no leads and a body hasn't been found.' 'Its been a week, what if the kids dead?' Morgan asked leaning back in his chair. 'Do they know how long the bodies were in the ditch before they were found?'. Hotch looked at Emily.

'The crime lab investigators say that the bodies were dead for only a day or two. I think there's a good shot this boy is alive.' 'Is this the only boy missing?' asked Reid. 'Yes, although these two boys-JJ pressed a button on her remote- were reported missing on the same day and were found together in the same ditch.'

'Strauss came to visit me earlier today-(everyone shuddered slightly) - and highly recommended help from an agent she says has dealt with a case similar to this. I have not met her yet but she is supposed to be coming around sometime today.'

Garcia busted into the room her robot earrings swinging madly. Everyone looked at her expectantly 'Sorry sir, there's someone here to see you.' 'Excuse me' said Hotch as he exited the room.

Colt Thompson waited in the bull pen for a short minute before a stern looking man walked forward to meet her. 'Hi, Im agent Colt Thompson..the agent Strauss recommended. You must be Agent Hotchner.'  
'Call me Hotch, and its a pleasure to meet you.' By now the rest of the BAU team had snuck out of the conference room and was sizing up the new girl. Hotch sensed them and invited his agents to meet the new agent. 'Everyone this is agent Colt Thompson, shes the agent that will be working with us on this case.' 'Please, call me Colt' she said. Emily was the first one to step forward and shook Colt's hand. 'These are agents Emily Prentiss-shake- Derek Morgan- shake followed by ( its very nice to meet you)-Agent Jennifer Jareau, but we call her JJ, and Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat and grasped her hand warmly.

A jolt of electricity jolted through them both upon contact. 'Hey, I remember you..the guy at the zoo, Tiger exhibit with your kid right? 'Um actually that was Hotch's son, and yeah I remember you too.' They were still shaking hands rather slowly and the team shared knowing looks with each other. Hotch cleared his throat and they dropped hands. Colt started down at her converse clad feet. She noticed Spencer was wearing some too.

'Colt, I'd also like to introduce our Tech-Annalist Penelope Garcia. Garcia rushed forward and eagerly gave her a big hug. 'I can tell you and Reid are going to get along great. What with your shoes and all. I can tell were gunna be great friends too.' Colt geniuenly smiled at Garcia and grabbed one of her earrings. 'Robots? Oh yeah, I think you and I will get along just fine.' Everyone chuckled. Hotch cleared his throat. 'Agent David Rossi will meet us at the airport and will join us on our case.' 'THE Dave Rossi, as in author genius? Wow.' said Colt. 'He gets that a lot' replied Morgan.

After Hotch went over the basic details of the case with Colt, she shared with them what she knew of her past experience with a case similar to the one they were all studying. 'The only difference between this case and the one I worked was that a carving of the sun was found on the inner thigh of all the victims. The case was ruled out as a sexual sadist and we caught the guy two days later with a bullet through the brain.' Hotch nodded thoughtfully. 'No carvings were found on our victims but we may be looking at a copy cat, considering the torture methods the Unsub inflicted that were the same as Colt's case. Wheels up in 30.


	2. Chapter 2

Colt POV

I walked into the jet and took a seat by the window. Spencer sat in front of me with Derek next to him while Emily sat next to me. 'So how long have you known Strauss?' she asked. 'Since I was 18. My dad knew her from working in the field for so long.' 'You look kind of young for this kinda thing, no offense.' said Derek. I smiled at him. 'Im 26, and none taken.' He nudged Spencer's arm. 'Looks like your not alone now huh pretty boy?' 'How old are you?' I asked him. He smiled nervously. '27'.

'We'll be arriving in Montana shortly.' said Hotch as he took a seat and started examining his notes.

Third Person POV

The team stepped off the jet into the pleasant weather of Montana. Everything was green and rural. Hotch left to go pick up Rossi from the airport and told the team to get acquainted with their hotel rooms and the area. Morgan and JJ went to check out the hotel while Derek went to speak with Garcia on the phone and let her know of their arrival. That just left Colt and Spencer. Colt nervously picking at her lip with her fingers and Reid with his hands shoved in his pockets looking downwards.

Finally Spencer broke the awkward silence. 'So um, do you wanna maybe check out the area a bit?' He cleared his throat and could feel sweat beginning to bead on the back of his neck. Colt gave him a warm smile that could have sent him rocketing over the moon. 'Yeah that sounds nice.'

Before he left Hotch had told everyone that they had at least a good 2 hour break before they would have to meet with the families of the currently missing boys and each team member was grateful for the small rest period. Spencer and Colt had decided to drive into the small town and walk around from there. 'The weather here is nice..I don't think I'd mind living here for a bit' said Colt. 'I agree. Back home in Nevada, the weather was always hot. Uncomfortable but I guess you get used to it.' he smiled at her, then she started chuckling softly. 'What?' he asked amused. 'Im just picturing a tan version of you' her chuckles deepened, and not long after Spencer started chuckling too.

'Hey check that out' Colt pointed in the direction of a small building that said 'Ye Olde Book Shoppe' They walked in and was greeted with the small tingling of a bell by the door. Reid become engrossed with an old tattered copy of 'The Iliad' before he looked at his watch and realized he and Colt had to meet everyone else to start on the case. 'Hey Colt? We gotta go' he called. Silence. He walked around the shop peeking into different aisles and sections of the store before he found Colt sitting Indian style on the floor in the poetry section. He snuck up behind her and saw she was reading 'Annabelle Lee' by Edgar Allan Poe.

'You're a fan of Poe?' he inquired. Colt was so engrossed with the haunting and beautiful words that she didn't notice Spencer behind her. She jumped a little before twisting around and getting to her feet. Spencer kindly helped her up. 'He's my favorite.' 'You?' She placed the book back on the shelf. 'Hm, I certainly enjoy him, but im not quite sure if I can decide between him and all the other poets. I really like Robert Frost.'

'I love how he incorporates nature and the elements into describing life lessons. Nothing Gold Can Stay is one of my favorites.' Spencer felt a smile pulling his lips, softly he began..

'Natures first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold

Her early leaf's a flower, but only so an hour... Colt picked up where he left off.

...'Then leaf subsides to leaf, so Eden sank to grief, so dawn goes down to day, nothing gold can stay..

They ended it together, staring at each other. Colt could feel her face get hot. Spencer saw a rosy blush spread over her cheeks across the bridge of her nose. There was silence..until Spencers phone rang causing both to startle slightly. He answered it quickly. 'Sorry Hotch, lost track of time..yeah I know..we'll meet you .' 'Looks like its back to work then' said Colt.

The BAU team all met up and Hotch assigned partners to go to both families separately. 'Morgan and Prentiss, I want you to go to the parents of Robby Tunt.' He handed them the directions to the house. 'JJ, handle the media. Rossi and I will visit with the second family. Reid and Colt, head to the precinct and see if you can get anything else on this case.' Everyone nodded and hopped in their respective vehicles. Before Morgan hopped into the drivers seat of his car, he patted Colt on the back and muttered 'Dont let him drive, trust me.' He gave her a smile while Spencer gave them a confused look. 'How bout I drive?' she asked. 'I dont see why they are opposed to me driving all the time' said Spencer as he quickly buckled himself in. 'Maybe they are jealous of your mad skills' Colt mentally palm smacked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

With Morgan and Prentiss...

Derek and Emily pulled into the drive in of the Tunt family. They both looked forlornly at the tire swing in the front lawn. A middle aged woman with heavy bags under her eyes opened the door. 'Can I help you?' 'Hello Ma'am, my name is Agent Derek Morgan and this is my partner Agent Emily Prentiss. Were with the FBI BAU unit. May we come inside and ask you a few questions?' 'Oh yes of course, come on in' the lady ushered them inside into a living room where pictures of the once happy family hung all over the wall.

They took a seat on the couch. 'Mrs. Tunt, you son Robby dissapeared about a week ago. Is there anything you can tell us that might help us find him? Did you notice any weird behavior from him before his dissapeared? Any adults he was close to other than yourself and your husband?' asked Emily. Mrs. Tunt thought for a moment before saying. 'He was really upset after soccer practice one day. When I asked him what was wrong he wouldn't tell me.' Derek and Emily shared looks with each other. Then Emily looked over to the kitchen where a lone picture of a dog was posted on the fridge.

She walked over to get a closer look and noticed that two people were standing next to the dog. They were both wearing soccer uniforms, obviously the smaller person was Robby, but the other one...

'Mrs. Tunt, do you know who this is standing next to Robby?' The lady walked into the kitchen followed by Derek. 'Yes, thats his soccer coach. He was so upset when Robby and those other boys dissapeared. Had to take time off from coaching.' Derek and Emily shared knowing looks with each other.

With Hotch and Rossi...

Hotch and Rossi sat on a loveseat in front a a very distraught mother. They had been sitting a little over 2 minutes waiting for her to calm down. Her husband was at work. 'I know this is hard for you and your husband, but is there anything you can tell us that will help you find your son? was he involved in any sports,activities..? 'He played soccer..' Just then Hotch's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID 'What is it Prentiss.' He spoke for a short bit and then hung up .'Prentiss and Morgan may have found something and are headed back to the precinct.' Before they left Hotch noticed a drawing of two people standing next to a dog posted on the fridge.

With Reid and Colt...

Colt sat staring at the crime scene photos. Spencer went and stood by her with his fourth cup of coffee. 'Caffeine addict?' she asked with a smile. Spencer nodded and then took a big gulp out of the cup. 'Did you know that some skin care products contain caffeine? Mostly anti-aging products,most have been shown to reduce wrinkles and help one to have smoother skin..' 'Wow, I never knew that. Thanks Spencer' said Colt. Spencer couldn't help the goofy grin on his face. She was the first person to actually let him finish his famous rambling without interrupting. Colt opened a file and began silently reading.

'So far we know that all the boys that were previously abducted were taken a week before their bodies were found. We know that the boys missing now were reported missing a week ago...that means we only have a week before we find them too.' Reid was about to say something when his phone went off. He set it on speaker so Colt could hear too. 'Yeah Prentiss?'

'Hey Reid is Colt with you?' 'Right here' said Colt. 'Morgan and I think we've found something, Robby Tunt played soccer, and his mom said that his coach took time off after the boys went missing.' Reid and Colt looked at each other.'Emily do you know if the other missing boy played soccer with the same coach?' 'Not sure Reid. I called Hotch and he and Rossi are headed to the precinct now. Morgan and I are almost there.' 'Okay I'll see you when you get here then'. He ended the call.

'Thats really odd' said Colt to herself. She and Spencer continued looking through files when Emily and Derek walked in, followed by Hotch and Rossi. JJ was still handling the media. They all sat down around a circular table. Colt took a seat by Spencer. Derek spoke up. 'Prentiss and I found a single drawing of two people in soccer uniforms standing next to a dog. Robby Tunts mother was able to identify the people as her son and his soccer coach.' Hotch furrowed his brow. 'I saw the same thing right after you and Prentiss called me.

'Are we looking at a potential Unsub? asked Colt. 'Maybe, Reid get Garcia on the phone.' Garcia picked up after the first ring. 'Hello my lovelies how can I be of service.' 'Hey Garcia, can you get some info on the soccer coach of Robby Tunt and the other missing boy?' 'Ill look into it, one sec' they could all hear her typing the computer keys furiously. 'Kay got it, the soccer coach is named Devon Curr, he was previously a dog groomer, took about 2 weeks off after the first batch of kids dissapeared.' She gave a little gasp. 'What is it Garcia/' asked Reid. 'He was registered as a child molester back in his old hometown.

Everyone jumped from their seats. 'Garcia can you get an address?' asked Hotch as he pulled on his suit jacket. 'Already sent it to your phone sir' she said. 'Thanks Garcia' Colt clipped her gun to her waist as Reid handed her a FBI vest. 'Thanks' she said. She hopped into the car with Reid, Prentiss, and Morgan while Rossi and Hotch rode together. They pulled into the driveway off Curr's home. They all piled out of the cars and walked slightly crouched up to the front door.

Hotch banged on it. 'Devon Curr this is FBI open up.' When he got no response he signaled to everyone to be ready before he kicked the door open. They each split up checking different rooms. They found nothing unusual until Colt called out to them. 'Guys over here" They hurried towards the voice until they all stopped in the doorway with shocked faces. Newspaper clippings of the abductions were pasted all around the room as well as pictures of the boys from the soccer team. Colt walked around the room before opening a bedside drawer and pulled out an old newspaper from 1975 .

'Devon Curr SR. arrested for child abuse and molestation of his son Devon Curr Jr'

She read the headline aloud before they all heard a noise up on the roof. They all ran outside to the front lawn to see the Unsub holding a little boy by the hair. He was duct taped around his legs, mouth, and feet and was held at gunpoint. 'Devon listen to me, you don't have to do this' said Colt as the rest of the team kept their guns trained on him. 'You don't know nuthin!' Devon screamed, he was red in the face and sweating profusely.

'I know what your father did to you Devon, when you were a kid. He molested you didn't he?' 'He wouldn't stop' Devon began crying. 'My own grandmother didn't even believe me until she caught him in the act.' 'Devon, I wish I could take away what he did to you, but I cant. But your father was in jail and he cant hurt you anymore. Dont let him control your life. Please let us have Robby.' The Unsub tightened his grip of Robby before nodding down to Colt. 'Come up here and get him' She put her gun back in the holster and made her way inside. Spencer grabbed her arm with a scared expression.

'Ill be okay, don't worry' he didn't let go of her arm until Hotch cleared his throat. 'Reid' he said in a stern yet soft tone. He nodded and released her before giving her a tight smile. Colt entered the house quickly before going up a flight of stairs that led to an attic where there was a single window that led to the roof. The window was already open and waiting for her. She called out as she stuck a leg out. 'Devon, its me. My name is Agent Colt Thompson. She stepped onto the roof to find it was actually quite steep.

The Unsub turned around still holding Robby by the hair. He looked at Colt with wide eyes. Colt took a few careful steps forward and quickly glanced down. Everyone still had their guns pointed at Devon. Soon Colt was right in front of the Unsub who roughly pushed Robby into her waiting arms. She caught him before he could fall over the edge. She ripped off the bonds holding his legs and arms before removing the duct tape off his mouth. Then she was staring at a gun in her face. Devon's hands were shaking.

'Listen to me, if you come with us, all this will be over. Wheres the second boy?' 'Dead. Just like your gunna be.' Colt ducked to the ground shielding Robby's body with her own as several gunshots rang out. The dead body of Devon Curr toppled over the edge and fell into the bushes. 'Colt are you alright?' She stood up with Robby in one arm before waving to the ground. 'Im fine1 We're on our way down.'

Police had already been called to the scene as the body of the Unsub was taken into an ambulance. Robby's parents arrived and immediately swept up their son in their arms. Colt watched on with a content expression. 'Nice work Stallion' said Derek as he clapped her on the shoulder. She laughed at her new nickname.

Later on the plane ride back to Quantico Colt stared at the window. Spencer took a seat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her knee. 'We cant save everyone' he said. Colt placed her hand over his. 'I know.'


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived back home around 6 at night. Colt rolled her neck around on her shoulders before Hotch called her into his office. Garcia came out to greet them. 'Uh oh' she said. Colt followed Hotch into the room as he shut the door and offered her a seat. he sat down at his desk with his hands folded. 'I just wanted to say you did a good job on this case. I've already talked to Strauss about this and she thinks it would be a good idea.' 'What would that be?' asked Colt. 'Will you join our team?' Colt was taken aback but took the offer with a big smile. 'I'd like that.' 'You can profile cant you?' 'Oh yeah.'

The rest of the BAU team talked in the bullpen, occasionally sneaking glances at Hotch's closed door. JJ showed them Pictures of Henry that made Garcia awww with joy. Finally the door clicked open and Colt walked out followed by Hotch. 'I have an announcement' he said. 'Id like to introduce our newest edition to the team.' Everyone cheered and Derek swept Colt up in a big hug. She was passed down the line until she came to Spencer. He smiled at her and took her into his arms..he liked the feeling.

'Hey who else is hungry?' asked Garcia. Shouts of 'I am' and 'Starving' confirmed the teams hunger and they all took turns on offering up places to go. 'Hmm there's this karaoke bar we can try. It' ll be fun.' The team agreed, on their way out Derek made a pint how they all deserved a drink or two.

They entered the bar to see people busting moves on the dance floor while lights shone on a lone stage with a guitar, DJ, drum set and mike stand. The team sat down as a waitress came by and took their orders. She giving Reid a little too much attention for Colts liking. They ate their meal as a few people got up on the stage. A guy in a sparkly suit stepped onto the stage and grabbed the mike. 'We will now begin our open mike session where we will pick one lucky member form the crowd to come up and perform for us.' Everyone clapped as Colt fervently hopped that the 'lucky member' wouldn't be her.

The lights cut off and a spotlight shone scanning through the crowd. Colt had her eyes shut and thought she was in the clear until she could hear everyone at her table laughing at her and urging her to go on. She could feel a blush spread across her face as Spencer nudged her on the arm laughing at her. 'Go ahead Stallion, show us what you got.' encouraged Morgan. 'Okay okay' she said and made her way to the stage. She thought about her song choice before getting onto the stage and whispering it into the host's ear. He smiles and nodded as he had an electric guitar and an amp be brought onto the stage.

The BAU team straightener in their seats. Spencer already entranced. 'Alrighty lovely people, we've got our lucky member!' everyone in the bar cheered. 'Whats your name pretty lady' 'Colt Thompson' she replied into the mike. 'Alrighty ladies and gents. I give you the lovely Colt with Pat Benatars 'Hit me with your best shot'.' Loud whoops. The drummer came and took his seat behind the drum kit as he began the countdown. Colt slung the guitar over her shoulders and cranked up the volume. She began the intro. And then she sang.

'_Well your a real tough cookie with a long history, of breakin little hearts like the one in me...'_

__The team glanced over at Spencer and laughed to see him clearly fascinated. His foot secretly keeping time with the drum beat. Beads of sweat rolled down Colt's forehead as she entered the guitar solo to hear everyone giving her loud cheers. She looked over at the table she was sitting at and saw everyone giving her big grins and clapping for her .Spencer was the loudest. As she got done people in the bar stood for her and random people gave her pats on the back as she made her way back to the table.

'Dang girl, you were fantastic' praised Morgan as he gave her a fist dab. 'You were really wonderful' said Spencer quietly, so only she could hear. Colt wiped the sweat off her forehead and lowered her hand under the table where it brushed against Spencer's. Ever so slowly they each moved their hands a little until Spencer finally grabbed hers and rubbed his thumb across the top.

'Alright whose up for some drinks?' asked Morgan. They all agreed and sat at the bar. Morgan even got Spencer to have a few shots with him. The night was filled with laughter and good times as they watched Morgan and Garcia get down on the dance floor. Spencer sat with his arms resting back against the counter top until he saw Colt sit up and pull him towards the dance floor. 'Oh I cant dance' he said. 'Neither can I' said Colt. Emily and JJ commented on how cute they looked when they starting doing the robot. Suddenly a techno song came on and people made way as a young teenager started busting techno moves. He floated over to Colt and challenged her.

'Why not' she said aloud and started doing moves a cousin of hers had showed her as well as adding a few of her own. Spencer stepped back amazed and laughing as Colt seemed to glide on the floor. The music ended and she had won. The teenager complementing her on her moves. Spencer walked over to her. 'Thought you said you couldn't dance?' he asked with a smile. 'Forgot to mention that my cousin taught me some tectonic.' she said. Garcia and Morgan came back very sweaty as they all watched Colt try to show Spencer how to tectonic. It was quite enjoyable.

Finally the day took its toll on the team as each bid goodbye to the other and made their way home. Colt and Spencer tired of dancing and went to go play some old arcade games in the room adjoing the bar. 'How bout we call it a night huh Doc?' Before Reid drove her home however, they decided for a quick walk in the park. There was no one else there so that made the deal sweeter. 'Im really happy your on the team now Colt' said Spencer. 'I am too..I had a lot of fun tonight.' A heavy rain started all of a sudden and Spencer slightly grimaced. Colt however ran away from Spencer and spun around in the rain before turning to him tauntingly. 'Come and get me Spencer!' They laughed like kids as they chased each other around the park.

Spencer couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was with her hair matted and darkened by the rain. Her liquid copper eyes shining.'I really like you ..and I haven't even known that long' confessed Colt. 'I feel the same way' said Spencer. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before nervously tilting his head down as Colt tilted upwards. They shared a sweet and gentle kiss. They exchanged phone numbers and Spencer drove her home.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 2 weeks since Colt had joined the BAU team in Quantico. She was loving every minute of it. The more cases she went on with them, the more she noticed how much of a family they were, instead of just a bunch of FBI agents. She had no doubt whatsoever that any of them,including herself wouldn't mind laying down their life for the other. Her individual relationships were blossoming rapidly. She enjoyed hanging out with Garcia in her computer lab whenever she had time. Her and Derek would occasionally arm wrestle on their desks while Spencer and Emily watched. She even got Rossi to sign one of his books for her.

Of course, the bond she was forming with Spencer seemed to be the greatest to Colt. Ever since the kiss they shared in the rain Colt had been thinking more and more of him. She genuinely like him. Occasionally they would meet for coffee early in the morning before they had to check in at the BAU building. Other days they would walk to the library together. Colt even took Spencer to work with her at the zoo. Despite their many outlets together, neither one talked about becoming more than what they already were. And that was fine with Colt. She wanted to get to know about Spencer as a friend before they moved onto something more. he felt the same way.

Their growing interest in each other didn't go unnoticed by the team. They could tell by the happy, content expression Spencer would get in his eyes whenever Colt walked into the room that he was taken with her. On a plane ride back home from a recent case Morgan nudged Spencer's arm when Colt left to use the bathroom. 'So pretty boy..you and Stallion huh?' Spencer gulped nervously and ran a hand through his long gelled back hair. 'Oh no. I mean shes great and all and were becoming good friends but..i dunno' he sighed. Morgan playfully punched his arm. 'Obviously there is something between you two. I see it, everyone else sees it.' ' 'Okay fine..maybe I like her' said Reid in a low voice so the others would have difficulty hearing him. 'We've both agreed to growing as friends before anything else' Suddenly Colt resumed her seat next to him. Morgan shut his mouth before he could say anything else.

One morning as Colt was walking out the door to work her shift at the zoo, her shoe brushed against something making a noise like crinkled paper. She looked down and was surprised to see a bundle of three crimson roses on her doorstep. She carefully lifted it up and noticed a tag wrapped around with a cream colored satin ribbon. A big number **'3'** was written on the front. She searched the tag for a name, or even an 'anonymous' and felt confused when she couldn't find one. She debated whether or not the flowers were from Spencer as she drove to the zoo.

The next day she again received more roses. This time only two were wrapped with a thin ribbon while a card with a big bold '**2' **was on the front. Colt became frightened when she saw then resting on the passenger seat of her old ford pickup. She reached for her phone when it rang. The called ID said 'Garcia'.

'Hey Pen-Pal' said Colt. She could picture Garcia smiling on the other end at the pet name she had given her. She had also come up with 'Emmy Girl' for Prentiss. 'Hello darling. I hate to say this considering it is our day off, but it looks like we got a bad one and Hotch wants everyone here right now.' Colt mentally groaned but told Garcia she would be there ASAP.

The elevator opened with a 'ding!' as Colt stepped into the bull pen. It was almost 7 at night and nobody looked too happy to be there. She walked into the conference room and took a seat in between Emily and Spencer as Hotch pressed a button and images appeared on the screen. 'Wheres JJ?' asked Morgan. 'At home with Henry. Will is working and Henry is sick.' They all nodded. Garcia passed out files to everyone as Hotch explained the latest case. '6 women were reported missing over 3 days here in Quantico. The bodies of 2 of the women were found recently. They had been strangled to death and suffered severe stab wounds in the abdomen area.' The team grimaced at the photos. 'Oddly enough both bodies were not found in the same area and yet were branded with the same initials T.M. What is strange is that the brand mark seemed to be in the shape of whatever the victims name was. For instance, Robin Berkley was branded with the initials T.M under a bird. Since only two bodies have been discovered so far we are assuming that the other 4 women are being held captive.'

'Furthermore what makes this case...interesting is that the family and friends of these two victims reported that shortly before their abduction received roses.' Colt's mouth dropped. 'What is it?' asked Spencer as Colt started into space. 'Whats wrong Colt' asked Hotch. She turned her gaze towards him. Over the last two days Ive been getting roses from someone..anonymous. Everyone stiffened in their seats while Spencer listened with rapt attention. 'Go on' said Hotch.

'The first time I got them..there was only 3 of them. And the number on the tag corresponded with the number of roses.' 'Where did you find them? 'The first time on my doorstep. Today I found them in the passenger seat of my car.' Spencer's eyes widened. Derek sat thinking to himself and said out loud '3,2...anyone else see a pattern here?' 'If this is the Unsub, He-he'll come for you tomorrow' said Spencer in almost a whisper.

'What should I do Hotch' asked Colt. 'We'll have you guarded at all times. We don't know when he may come for you, but when he does hopefully we can catch him in the act.' Colt put on a brave face and nodded. 'Well be ready.'


	6. Chapter 6

Derek parked his car in front a random driveway where he could keep an eye on Colt's house, but far enough so the Unsub wouldn't be able to notice him if he decided to make an appearance that night. He watched as she opened her front door with Spencer following close behind, doing a visual scope around the neighborhood before walking inside and closing the door behind him. Derek called Hotch and told them that everything was going smoothly ...for now.

Colt kicked off her shoes and was about to go into the living room when Spencer put his arm in front of her and put a finger to his lips. He pulled his gun from its holster and went to check the room first. Getting the idea, Colt went to check the kitchen and the bathrooms, her own gun held securely in both hands . Spencer made sure to analyze every detail of Colt's living room, noticing that everything was in place since the last time he had been there. The muscles in his shoulders and back loosened significantly and he called to Colt while shoving his Glock back into its holster. She came around the corner and gave him a relieved smile and a thumbs up.

'You can go ahead and make yourself comfortable, Im gunna put a pot of coffee on' Spencer nodded and sat down on the couch, picking up a hardback book from the table beside it. As Colt waited for the coffee she peeked out the window above the sink and saw that her backyard was empty. Feeling satisfied she made sure to lock it and pull the curtains shut. She poured two cups and walked back into the living room to find Spencer engrossed in her hardback copy of 'Great Expectations', however he looked up and smiled upon her return.'Did you make sure to lock that window?' she laughed at him before answering 'yes sir.' The night went on with no problems. They did various things to pass the time and were currently engrossed in a tight game of Scrabble when the cuckoo clock above the t.v went off at midnight causing Spencer to jump, almost hitting his head on the side of the coffee table. Colt enjoyed a much needed laugh and wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Thanks again for staying with me tonight'. 'Anything for a friend'. Colt leaned over on her knees and enveloped him in a warm hug which he eagerly returned. He noticed her hair smelled like spring sunshine and rain. It was during the middle of watching old Full House re runs that both began to feel sleepy. It didn't help that they were both lying down on opposite ends of the couch. Colt got up and stretched before pulling out the couch bed for Spencer to sleep on and heading to her room. 'Good night, if you need anything my rooms just down the hall. Ill leave the door open.'

'Thanks, good night to you too.'

Meanwhile Derek was still parked in his car eating a sandwich he had brought with him. He noticed the time was 12:35 and called Hotch.

'Hotchner'

'Hey Hotch, its almost 12:40 and still no sign of the Unsub. Ive been keeping a lookout all night and don't see any problems. Should I stay here or do you want me to head back to the building.'

'Its late, and if you say you don't see anything then she should be fine. Plus she's got Reid with her. Go ahead and head home.'

Derek could've done a victory dance. He bid Hotch a good night followed by a thank you and sent a quick text to both Reid and Colts phone telling him that he would see them tomorrow before driving off.

You know when you wake up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and have that god awful stomach pressure? Thats what Colt felt as she slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom across the hall, noticing a new text from Derek . When she got done she tip toed into the living room and saw Spencer curled up on the pull out bed. She picked the blanket off the floor and tucked it around him. Thats when a quick blow to the back of her head knocked her unconscious.

What Colt didn't realize was that Spencer was in a deep drug induced sleep.


End file.
